The present invention relates to a novel compound of the chemical name 1,12-dihydroxy-1,6,12,17-tetraazacyclodocosan-2,5,13,16-tetrone called Bisucaberin having anti-tumor activity and a microbiological method for the preparation of the compound.
Needless to say, a variety of microorganisms produce so-called antibiotics and a large number of antibiotics have already been developed and used for medical purposes while a number of novel antibiotics are being added to the list of known antibiotics year by year. As a trend in recent years, a matter of concern in this field is to discover an antibiotic substance having anti-tumor activity and many reports in literatures are directed to this problem.